


"Love is like, falling asleep on the phone,"

by hyucksly



Series: Fujiko <3 [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22369627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyucksly/pseuds/hyucksly
Summary: Jeno is dealing with his insomnia for the 100th time, so with the attempt of finally getting some sleep in his mind, he calls his cute boyfriend to help him fall asleep.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: Fujiko <3 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610314
Kudos: 41





	"Love is like, falling asleep on the phone,"

**Author's Note:**

> uh hi! this is my first upload on here i hope you don't hate it <3\. this short fic is based off of the first song lyric of my favorite love song so if this gets like any reads at all its gonna be a series with the rest of the song lyrics hehe okay bye pls enjoy :)

“Love is like, falling asleep on the phone,”

Jeno tossed in his bed for the thousandth time that night. He had been trying to sleep since 11 PM and now, after a quick glance at his phone, he saw that it was 1 AM. Eventually he gave up, his fingers finding their way to his lamp switch in the darkness. Once the light was on and he could see things, he pulled his phone off of its charger. He figured he would just scroll through Instagram until his mind gave up, but the task quickly proved to be a difficult one for him, as it was now 3 AM and he had class in the morning. At this point, Jeno knew only one thing would cure his restlessness, but he felt selfish doing it.

He opened his FaceTime call log and smiled when he saw Jaemin’s name at the top. His fingers ghosted over his screen as he laid there trying to decide if he should wake up his boyfriend or just continue to suffer alone. With a deep and defeated sigh, he clicked the little “call” icon and waited as the phone rang. He watched the little words under Jaemins contact transition from “FaceTime…” to “Connecting…” and Jeno would be a liar if he said his heart didn’t settle a bit from that alone. Jeno was met with Jaemin’s half-closed eyes, which were quite hard to see due to the darkness of Jaemin’s room.

“Hi angel,” Jeno greeted his very sleepy boyfriend, a natural smile gracing his lips. Jaemin’s presence tended to do that to him. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Jaemin asked with a heavy rasp to his voice, and even though Jaemin was still half asleep, Jeno could clearly hear the concern lacing his voice. 

“Oh... it’s nothing,” Jeno didn’t really want to tell Jaemin he was having trouble sleeping again. Although it was very obvious, he didn’t want the other to worry.

“You’re having trouble sleeping again.” Jaemin said quickly, more a statement than a question, because he already knew the answer. “It’s okay. We can just talk until you’re tired,” Jaemin continued, and Jeno could hear the smile in his voice without seeing it.

But they didn’t really talk, instead just laying there on the phone, enjoying eachothers company. Jeno closed his eyes, so all he could really focus on was the sound of Jaemin’s breathing, and began to think about how much he loved the other boy. Jeno felt so grateful to have such an understanding and caring boyfriend, and he wanted to make sure Jaemin knew it. “I’m so happy to have you in my life, Jaem. You mean so much to me, and I just... I don't know what good deed I did in a past life to deserve you, but I’m really glad I’m here, with you.”

Jeno could feel the heat creeping up his cheeks after letting that cheesy love shit his mouth decided to vomit out. His thoughts sounded more love sick when said out loud, he realized. He sat there in silence for what felt like hours, but was just a mere few seconds, patiently awaiting Jaemin’s response.  
“I love you,” Jaemin said finally, surprising Jeno with how sure and calm he sounded.

They had never actually said the three words out loud, but Jaemin saying it sounded so natural and right. Jeno felt his heart light up and a wave of comfort wash over him. He let out a soft sigh of satisfaction as the steady pull of sleep finally hit him.

“I love you too.”


End file.
